superkylemistxfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder in Small Town X: Iowa (Season 15)
Iowa was the fifteenth season of Superkyle's Murder in Small Town X series and the fourth season written by Timmy TAR. It took place in the fictional town of Plainville. Early on, bellhop Lachlan Laing had conflicts with boutique owner Marilyn Moore and pharmacy technician Yei Iona but outlasted both of them. Lachlan also had a major clash with physicist Soren Solberg after the bellhop made a homophobic slur that upset Soren, who was the father of a gay young man. Two alliances emerged: one had Soren, farmer Rudy Brown, software developer Edgar Phillips and English teacher Priscilla Worthington; the other had Marilyn, Yei, writer Helene Huget and chef Jasmine Walden. Edgar, Priscilla, Helene and Jasmine made the Final 4 but Edgar was eliminated, creating an all-female Final 3 for the first time. Helene had the last pick and came in third after picking the killer's final victim. Priscilla chose first but picked the wrong suspect and Jasmine, who picked second, correctly identified fast-food clerk Nathan Ketchem as the killer and won the game. Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. Note 1: In Episode 1, a tie vote occurred between Lachlan, Neil, and Priscilla. When asked to break the tie as lifeguard, Jasmine opted to send Priscilla and Neil out to play the killer's game. Note 2: In Episode 4, a tie vote occurred between Priscilla and Yei. When asked to break the tie as lifeguard, Rudy chose to send Yei out to play the killer's game.? He then made his regular lifeguard choice and picked Lachlan to join him. Note 3: In Episode 6, a tie vote occurred between Priscilla and Helene. When asked to break the tie as lifeguard, Edgar chose to send Helene out to play the killer's game. He then made his regular lifeguard choice and picked Lachlan to join him. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects Note 4: Rob was going to be Nathan's final victim, but Jasmine rescued him before he could kill him. Episode Summaries Episode 1: Unnatural Causes *'Lifeguard:' Jasmine *'Suspect Cleared:' Geoffrey Greenway **'Group's Pick:' Neil and Priscilla (1) - Neil to Red's Rum and Beer Store **'Lifeguard's Pick:' Neil and Priscilla (2) - Priscilla to Plains State Gymnasium *'Investigator Murdered:' Neil *'Notes:' Shawn McClintock and Miranda Grey are murdered at the beginning of the episode. Dexter Crow, the fraternity secretary, finds the crime scene and Shawn's body while psychology student Tamara Gould and fast food clerk Nathan Ketchem find Miranda's body later on. At the crime scene, an empty can of Jackson Jones beer is found and detective Geoffrey Greenway reveals that Bud Michaels, the owner of Red's Rum and Beer Store, sells the beer. Dexter reveals that resident advisor Rob Rawlins applied to be in the Iota Lambda Xi fraternity last year but was rejected because of his RA duties. Serena French, vice-president of sorority Zeta Eta Theta, reveals that Miranda was Shawn's girlfriend and was pledging for the sorority. She also mentions that final approval of an RSO was granted by Plains State University administrator Audra Slawinski. Later, Bud mentions that people flocked towards Jackson Jones beer because it was a local brand. He denies selling the beer to minors but is clearly lying. Rob notes that plenty of R.As have been able to join fraternities and sororities and explains that he wanted to join Iota Lambda Xi because it would look good on his resume. Lawyer Meredith Falstaff has the investigators sign confidentiality contracts and she, Admissions President Terry Benson, and Audra aren't very cooperative. * Killer's Clues: **Priscilla finds a map of Plains State University at the gymnasium. Powell Hall, where Rob is the R.A., is circled but this is not revealed until the next episode. Episode 2: Devices and Desires *'Lifeguard:' Soren *'Suspect Cleared:' Rosalind Cassidy *'Sent to Play the Killer's Game:' **'Group's Pick:' Priscilla (5-3) - Forever Plain Cemetery **'Lifeguard's Pick:' Marilyn - Halley Wildlife Center *'Investigator Murdered:' Marilyn *'Notes:' Bud Michaels is murdered at the beginning of the episode. At the crime scene, a gun is found but there is no indication of a gunshot wound, suggesting that Bud owned the gun. Computer repair technician Jim Schmidt admits that Bud sold alcohol to minors because it was Bud's main source of cash and mentions that Shawn McClintock dated a lot of girls, including Serena French and Tamara Gould. Theater professor Rosalind Cassidy reveals that last year Alex Green, a student who participated in plays, was attending a party at Iota Lambda Xi and died of alcohol poisoning. Later, the coroner reveals that blood from other people were found at the crime scenes, meaning that the case might be state or even federal-wide. Tamara admits that she dated Shawn because nobody refused him but they broke up because he cared more about the fraternity and implies that the administration of Plains State University is incompetent. Geoffrey Greenway reveals that the police department, on average, processed 12 MIPs per month and the only thing in common was the fact that Bud sold them Jackson Jones Beer even after he was caught. *'Killer's Clues:' **'Priscilla found the grave of Alex Green at the cemetery and took a photo of it. Episode 3: Original Sin *'Lifeguard:' Yei *'Suspect Cleared:' Audra Slawinski *'Sent to Play the Killer's Game:' **'Group's Pick:' Lachlan (6-1) - left of the statue at the quad **'Lifeguard's Pick:' Soren - right of the statue at the quad *'Investigator Murdered:' Soren *'Notes:' Activist Lisbeth Worland discovers the words "You're Next" written in blood on the statue of Rutherford Prairie at the beginning of the episode. At the crime scene, Lisbeth implies that the university has a lot of skeletons in their closet. Nathan Ketchem reveals that he pledged for Iota Lambda Xi with his friend, Alex Green, but Nathan failed to get in while Alex did. He also confesses that he is gay and that he and Alex, who was bisexual, were lovers. Audra Slawinski reveals that there are no plans to evacuate the campus and that she told the faculty that the university would lose a lot of money in an attempt to quell their concerns. When asked about Alex, Audra explains that on a person's 21st birthday, they would be taken to a bar and drink 21 shots of alcohol, and that was how Alex died. Later, Eric Stephens reveals that he's part of an a capella group, that he's pledging for Iota Lambda Xi and that he liked Miranda Grey. Dexter Crow reveals that he and Alex were in the same chapter, that Alex drank regularly and that Alex became an alcoholic. He also calls Alex a homophoblc slur but sees nothing wrong with it. Meredith Falstaff reveals that Audra was on a business trip the night that Shawn McClintock and Miranda died and that Alex had died exactly a year before Shawn and Miranda were murdered. She also reveals that the university had private investigators. *'Killer's Clues:' **Lachlan found a sealed but empty can of Jackson Jones Beer at a bush on the quad. Episode 4: The Black Tower *'Lifeguard:' Rudy *'Suspect Cleared:' Eric Stephens *'Sent to Play the Killer's Game:' **'Group's Pick:' Yei (2) - Opa! Greek restaurant **'Lifeguard's Pick:' Lachlan - Elma's Discount Halloween Store *'Investigator Murdered:' Yei *'Notes:' Audra Slawinski is murdered at the beginning of the episode and pushed off of a tower. At the crime scene, there is a lot more blood than there should have been and a gun is found -- but the investigators think that it was Audra's gun. Doctor Opal Brookes reveals that she was in the ER when Alex Green was brought in and while he had clear signs of alcohol abuse, he had blue skin and raspy breathing, indicating that he didn't die from a simple alcohol overdose and the university lied to save face. Terry Benson reveals that during Alex's junior year, his grades fell drastically and that despite Shawn McClintock being on academic probation, he was still allowed to play football. Later the coroner reveals that the killer used a broken mirror and blood belonging to Edward Samuelson's victims in Overworld, Oregon! He also reveals that Alex had asthma and that bruises were found on Alex's wrists. Rob Rawlins reveals that he got along well with Alex, but Jim Schmidt was Alex's roommate before Alex joined the fraternity and Jim had problems with Alex being bisexual. Jim confirms it. Rosalind Cassidy reveals that Tamara Gould and Lisbeth Worland had dated Alex and confirms that Alex spiraled downward in his final (junior) year. *'Killer's Clue:' **'Lachlan found Alex Green's inhaler at the Halloween store. Episode 5: A Taste for Death *'Lifeguard:' Helene *'Suspect Cleared:' Jim Schmidt *'Sent to Play the Killer's Game:' **'Group's Pick:' Jasmine (3-1-1) - Classic Fifties movie theater **'Lifeguard's Pick:' Rudy - Miss Luck's Convenience store *'Investigator Murdered:' Rudy *'Notes:' Alex Green's parents reveal that they were supportive of Alex being bisexual but when he entered college, his roommate and the fraternity brothers picked on him and when he tried to go through the proper channels, the people in charge refused to do anything about it, so Alex turned to alcohol and became an alcoholic. Alex was diagnosed with asthma when he was eleven and had attacks whenever he got nervous or overwhelmed. Oregon investigators Theresa DeLuca and Eliezer Perez reveal that Edward Samuelson was born in Plainville and that the blood he drained was never found. At a fundraiser for the victims (initially for more sports books for the library), Terry Benson and Meredith Falstaff are found dead from poison. It is revealed that traces of warfare sodium were found in all the dishes of a course and then the killer put Vitamin K in the Swiss chard of every dish except those of Terry and Meredith! Lisbeth Worland confirms that she dated Alex and she believes he dumped her because she was as screwed-up as he was. Serena French confirms that she had dated Shawn McClintock but he dumped her to date Miranda Grey. She believes that Alex wanted to be harassed. *'Killer's Clues:' **Jasmine found a letter from Plains State University at the movie theater. It was a reminder to Alex Green that he was eligible to be put on academic probation but this is not revealed until the next episode. Episode 6: A Mind to Murder *'Lifeguard:' Edgar *'Suspect Cleared:' Rob Rawlins *'Sent to Play the Killer's Game:' **'Group's Pick:' Helene (3) - Sushi-Bo Restaurant **'Lifeguard's Pick: '''Lachlan - Perfect Fit Shoe store *'Investigator Murdered:' Lachlan *'Notes:' Jim Schmidt is murdered at the beginning of the episode. At the crime scene, there is a gap on one of the bookshelve, indicating that the killer took something. Jim's roommate, Nick, reveals that he was staying at a friend's house when Jim was murdered and that Jim was a hardcore Southern Baptist from Louisiana, thus explaining Jim's homophobia. The parents of Opal Brookes divorced and when Opal's mother got full custody of Opal and her sister, the three moved to Plainville and haven't left since. Both Dexter Crow and Serena French were questioned by police after Alex Green died but their stories matched. Later, Opal explains that her father beat her mother and shortly before the women left for Plainville, her father threatened to find them and kill them for leaving him, so she's been too afraid to leave Plainville. Nathan Ketchum reveals that Alex got numb when he drank and Tamara Gould admits that she was at the party the night Alex died but left before he died. The coroner reveals that he had concluded that Alex was held down during his asthma attack and couldn't use his inhaler, thus making his death murder. *'Killer's Clues:' **'Helene found Alex Green's notebook at the restaurant. It was his personal journal. Finale Episode Seven: Shroud for a Nightingale *'''Lifeguard: Priscilla *'Suspect Cleared:' Tamara Gould *'Sent to Play the Killer's Game:' **'Group's Pick:' Edgar (2-1) - Plains State University Library **'Lifeguard's Pick:' Jasmine - Organic Chemistry Lab, Room 532 *'Investigator Murdered:' Edgar *'Notes:' Serena French is murdered at the beginning of the episode. At the crime scene, blood from another of the Overworld victims is found. Sharon, the sorority sister who found Serena, reveals that she went to check on Serena because they had the same early morning class and Serena was usually up by then. Lisbeth Worland reveals that the new administrator was soon to arrive and reveals that she had been digging into Alex Green's death and is sure his death is connected to the current murders. Later, new administrator Ian Weber reveals that classes have been suspended, the campus will be on lockdown and there will be a curfew in effect after 9 pm. The coroner reveals that Locke Bradley's blood was the blood that was found at Zeta Eta Theta. Dexter Crow insists that while the fraternity brothers didn't like Alex and made fun of him, they didn't kill him. *'Killer's Clues:' **Jasmine found a cassette and a DVD in Room 532. The DVD is from the killer, urging the investigators to identify his next victim. The cassette is a transcript of a recorded meeting between Audra Slawinski, Meredith Falstaff and Terry Benson regarding Alex Green's death and the decision to paint it as alchool poisoning but this is not revealed until the next episode. Episode 8: A Certain Justice *'The Final Confrontation:' **'Priscilla:' Opal Brookes - Brookes' House **'Jasmine:' Nathan Ketchem - Ketchem's House **'Helene:' Dexter Crow - Iota Lambda Xi House *'The Killer:' Nathan Ketchem *'Investigator Murdered:' Helene *'The Runner-Up:' Priscilla *'The Winner:' Jasmine *'Notes:' Rob Rawlins is kidnapped. The investigators name their suspects and the killer turns out to be Nathan Ketchem. Jasmine finds photos of the suspects, investigators and Alex Green and when Nathan confronts her, she finds Rob tied up in the shower. When Jasmine reveals that the blood Nathan left was from the Overworld victims, Nathan is surprised. Then she temporarily blinds him and during the struggle, Geoffrey Greenway arrives and Nathan shoots him but Geoffrey had a life-preserver and is able to shoot Nathan. Before Nathan dies, Jasmine forces him to reveal that the person who gave him the blood was named Morlock. A letter was found with Rob, which turns out to be Nathan's confession. Nathan reveals that he was initially alone when he came to college and met Alex by chance. They were initially just friends but gradually fell in love. The next year, when they were both sophmores, Alex came up with the idea of joining a fraternity together but only Alex got in. In their junior year, the fraternity brothers picked on Alex and since the administration wouldn't help, Alex turned to drinking to cope. The night of his death, Alex was pressured to drink and his asthma flared up, so he tried to get rid of all the alcohol he drank. Unfortunately, nobody knew Alex had asthma and thus Shawn McClintock and Dexter Crow held him down to keep him from throwing up on the carpet. As a result, Alex had a full-blown asthma attack and died. While the police chalked his death up to an overdose, Nathan sensed that something was wrong and when he did some snooping while at the hospital for a routine check-up, he found out the truth. He also found Alex's journal when Jim Schmidt left his room unlocked and found out about the personal hell Alex went through. Shawn and Dexter were murdered for causing Alex's death; Bud Michels for selling alcohol to minors (including Alex); Audra Slawinski, Meredith Falstaff, Terry Benson and Serena French for covering up the truth, Jim Schmidt for ostracizing Alex and Miranda Grey for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Nathan kidnapped Rob because while Rob was friendly, he didn't understand the pain that Alex went through and didn't do enough to help. The next day, Ian Weber gave Jasmine a check for $750,000 and the keys to a brand-new 2012 Chevy Sonic and gave Priscilla a check for $250,000. In the epilogue, we learn that everyone connected to Audra was fired, the athletic program faced strict fines because of Alex's death, Iota Lambda Xi would be dissolved in the fall while Zeta Eta Theta survived yet was tarnished and academics was now heralded above all else. Opal Brookes was planning on taking a vacation, possibly to London and host Rock Comstock had moved to Plainville to pursue a relationship with Geoffrey.